This is Halloween
This is Halloween is a song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lyrics Original Version Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, and slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween! I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song BTS Version (Jin) Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright (V) It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween (Suga) I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red 나는 너의 계단 밑에 숨어있는 사람이다. 머리카락에 뱀과 거미와 같은 손가락 (All) This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! (Jin) In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song 이 마을에서 우리는 지금 그것을 좋아하지 않아? (Suga) 모두가 다음 깜짝 선물을 기다리고있어. 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, and slimy green (J-Hope) Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine (RM) Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night (Jungkook) Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween! (Suga) 나는 눈물을 흘리는 얼굴을 가진 광대 다. 여기가 깜박이고 흔적도없이 사라져 버렸다. (J-Hope) 나는 당신이 전화 할 때 "누가"누구입니까? "거기 누구입니까?" 나는 너의 머리를 통해 불고있는 바람이다. (RM) I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright (All) This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! (Jin) Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween (J-Hope) In this town Don't we love it now? (Jimin) 모두가 다음 깜짝 선물을 기다리고있어. 스켈레톤 잭이 너를 뒤에서 붙잡을지도 몰라. (V) 그리고 밴시 같은 비명 피부에서 뛰어 내리세요. 이것은 할로윈입니다. (J-Hope) 나중에 아주 특별한 녀석을 위해서 제발 가지 말아요. 우리의 남자 잭은 호박 패치의 왕입니다. (Jimin) 모두가 호박의 왕을 우박에 대했습니다! (All) This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! (Jungkook) In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Usage in Popular culture *In the Disney's Dreamers Halloween special, Monster Madness. W.I.P. Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:1990s songs